Vendetta
by Awesomesundragon
Summary: Ever wonder where Klarion goes when he opens portals? Better summary inside. First fanfic yay! Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Devilyn is an inter-dimensional "peacekeeper", in her dimension, that basically makes her an assassin. When her dimension's main troublemaker, Klarion, is her target things get personal. Klarion leads her to a dimension she has never been to and it is obvious Klarion has enemies and friends there. When the Team mistakes Devi's energy signature for Klarion's, they investigate. Covertly. Not. Naturally things go wrong. Devi befriends them and they help her track Klarion. But what isn't she telling them? Just what is that personal problem that makes her so angry at Klarion? Will she ever be able to confront him without killing him?

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **Unknown dimension**

 **Sometime during the night**

The Whitch family household was quiet. Everyone outside knew something wasn't right. Everyone inside thought _he_ wasn't home. He was. They just didn't know it yet. The misses of the house was asleep upstairs in the room across from her daughter. Mr. Whitch was on the couch downstairs. He had been banned from the bedroom because he snored too loudly and woke the baby. The only daughter knew something was going to happen that night and only pretended to be asleep. Then she heard something coming from downstairs.

 _Creeeeeeaak_

The loose floorboard! There was someone in the house! _No there isn't._ She told herself. _It's just dad going to the bathroom or getting a glass of water._ Still, she was not reassured. Then she heard someone or something coming up the stairs. _No. It can't be him. It can't be!_ The door that had been slightly open before now started moving slowly inward. _No no no, please no!_ A shadow came over the floor from the pale moonlight outside. _I'm dead. I'm dead I'm dead I'm dead._

"Mrow"

She let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. It was just Tikal, the family cat, looking for attention. _Wait, but he took Tikal with him!_ Fear began rising in her chest and threatened to morph into panic. _No! I refuse to let my fear control me again._ Slowly, she got up and advanced on the demonic cat. She tried not to make any threatening moves for fear of startling it and alerting _him_ to her prescense. She succeeded in making it to the door and peeking out. _All clear_. She slowly made her way to the master bedroom, avoiding all the loose floorboards. She made it to the door and slowly pushed it open. She looked inside. She screamed.

*P+A+G+E+B+R+E+A+K*

Devilyn Whitch awoke with a start. She was lying in her cot at the base camp that she called home for so many years. _It was just a dream._ She said to herself. _No, a memory. The worst memory of my life._

"Devi come on, you're going to be late for training!" called her (more than a friend but less than a boyfriend) buddy Ashton. "I'm coming! Just give me a minute." She called back. She climbed out of bed and ran over to her trunk in the corner of the tent. She quickly pulled out a 'used to be white' tank top and an old pair of jean shorts and threw them on. She threw a glance in the mirror just to be sure that her too short (according to her best friend Kimali) brown hair didn't have grease in it. Mrs. Damerman would have her head if she showed up late _and_ with messy hair.

Devi ran out of the tent flap and nearly knocked over Ashton. "Come on! Hurry!" He said, obviously in a rush. They ran as fast as they could toward the dining hall where class was usually held. Once inside, Devilyn spotted Kimali sitting on one of the picnic tables in the far corner of the large structure. Once seated, Devi looked around the familiar place. There were six rows of three tables under a slanted roof with a large kitchen at one end. There were no walls, just four support beams at the corners, and two on opposite sides in the middle.

Everyone was acting strange. The usual chaos of breakfast was gone, replaced by soft whispering and occasional glances toward the three friends. "What's going on?" Devi asked in a soft voice. Just then, the headmistress Mrs. Damerman entered the room, silencing any conversations still going on. "Attention please. Now, most of you may have heard what is going on at the capital, but regardless, we will carry on as if nothing is happening. If you have any concerns, please feel free to confront me about them. Dismissed." And she left. The hall suddenly erupted with conversation. Devilyn caught bits and pieces of some.

"-if there are-"

"-coming here-"

"-looking for her-"

"What are they talking about?" Devi asked Kimali. "I don't know, must be something in the newspaper" Kimali replied. "Well, maybe I need to get a copy of one".

* * *

Later that day Devi had a break, and went looking for a paper. Whenever she passed people, they would give her strange looks, almost like they knew something bad was going to happen. When she finally found a paper, she picked it up and looked at the front page story. Her eyes grew wide as she began to read.

 **Dimensional Troublemaker Returns**

 _The dimension may be in danger again as the killer of the Whitch family was seen portal jumping from another dimension yesterday at noon. The Whitch family incident happened three years ago Tuesday. As far as anyone knows, there were no survivors of the family, but the bodies of the oldest girl and her brother were never found. Chaos, as the media is calling him, has caused trouble many other times and is a wanted criminal. Authorities are urging anyone with information on the killer to report it immediately. The killer is highly trained in spellcasting and chaos. He is very dangerous and must be contained. More on page three._

After finishing the story, Devi immediately ran to the headmistress's office to confront her about it. When she arrived, she was greeted by a guard dog sleeping on the porch of the small cabin. She burst through the door, startling the dog who let out a half whimper half bark at being awoken so suddenly.

"Why didn't you tell me?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! Forgot a note in the first chapter, I'm still getting used to this whole 'author' thing. I've been so busy that I haven't had time to work on this. But I got it done! At least this chapter. Let me know if you have any suggestions, they would be very helpful! ON TO THE NEXT ONE!** **PS: I will put answers to reviews at the bottom of the page, so let me know if you don't want to be public.**

 **I don't own anything you recognize as canon. If I did, YJ wouldn't be canceled.**

 **Devilyn's P.O.V.**

"Tell you what?" Mrs. Damerman asked as if she knew nothing. "Oh, you know exactly what I'm talking about so don't even try to deny it!" I answered her in a voice that probably should only be used outside.

"Don't yell Devilyn, and I think you know why I didn't tell you."

"Yeah, so I 'wouldn't go after him', but I have to! I can't let him roam free, not after what he did!"

"I know Devi, but –"

"No! No buts! I'm going after him, and no one can change my mind about it." And I left.

As I walked out the door, I saw Ashton and Kimali walking up to the cabin. As soon as they saw me, they ran up and immediately asked if I knew what was going on. Without saying anything, I showed them the paper that was still in my hand. Kimali read it with wide eyes, and Ashton looked like he had expected this to happen.

"Ash, did you know this was going to happen?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I knew he was going to come after you at some point, but I didn't know when" He answered.

"Well I guess we all knew this day was coming, but I thought he would be here a lot sooner."

"What was that?" Kimali asked.

"What was what?" Suddenly, something exploded in the camp.

"MRS. D GET OUT HERE" I yelled as more fires started appearing across the valley. As Mrs. Damerman opened the door, Ashton, Kimali and I started running to help defend the camp. Once we made it, I heard a voice I had hoped to never hear again.

"Hahaha, guess who's back!"

Klarion.

 **A/N: Haha! A cliffhanger! Promise I won't leave for so long next time. Merry Christmas/Happy Hanukah!**

 **Mailbag**

Tori: Merry Christmas!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: **(OH MY G-O-S-H I THOUGHT I POSTED THIS TWO WEEKS AGO SORRY!)** **Hello! I'm back! Sorry, January is the busiest month for me.** **Also, my mom doesn't approve of this story I'm writing, so I have to be careful when I write. One other thing I realized: I suck at fight scenes.**

 **I don't own anything you recognize. If I did, YJ wouldn't be cancelled. (But possibly not anymore?) ;)**

* * *

 **Devilyn's P.O.V**

The only thought going through my head as I watched that cursed kid destroy my home was: _oh, no you didn't!_ This is _my_ territory. There is no way this _boy_ is going to destroy my home without a lot of trouble!

I looked around and saw Ashton helping the younger kids get to a safer place, and Kimali just stood beside me in shock. Everyone else was either trying to cast weak shielding spells, attempting to fight back, or running away. The most experienced kids were trying to assemble and fight back as a group, but every time a group of more than five or six got together, they were scattered by a fireball from Klarion.

We _need a distraction._ I thought. The only way to beat the chaos lord would be to overpower him and make him retreat. "We need a distraction." I said to Kimali, who had somewhat recovered from the initial shock. "Yeah... yeah, o-okay." She replied, and started to move toward the other kids to get them on the same page.

I, on the other hand started helping Ashton move the younger kids that would just get in the way, or get hurt. Once they were as safe as they were going to get, we joined Kimali in making attack plans.

Some of the older mages had taken cover in the ruins of a building. The three of us joined them and we surveyed the quickly escalating situation. "What's been tried?" Ashton asked the one girl who wasn't freaking out.

"Multiple disarming spells, a few fireballs, blinding spells, and a weak rune crystal." The girl replied, I think she goes by Silver.

"Ok, we need ideas!" Ashton said to the group of about eight, mostly not combat trained kids. "Has anyone tried divine magic?" One kid, who I didn't recognize, asked.

"No one has been able to get close enough for it. The only kind that would work would be-". Silver was cut off when some kind of dark magic was thrown from the sky and nearly hit her. The ball of red and black energy made a small popping noise and dissipated. Silver took a shaky breath and continued. "Would be Aether manipulation, and none of us have that kind of power."

"There has to be something we're missing!" Ashton said, sounding about as desperate as everyone felt. No one came up with anything as the reality of the situation started to set in. We are all going to be killed if we can't find a way to fight back.

"What about Reverse-Summoning?"

I was surprised at the quiet voice that came from right beside me. Mostly because it came from Kimali. "You mean banishment? Would that even work?" Silver asked, clearly running the possible outcomes through her head.

"It would be difficult to set up, but it's definately doable.", Ashton replied, "The only problem is finding someone who knows the spell well enough to perform it."

"I know how to do it. It's closely related to Divine Power Negation, and that's what I study." Silver said quickly. I was impressed at her words, knowing that Power Negation is one of the hardest of the Divine classes to master. I myself study Mana Manipulation which is a lower class considering the unrefined spell casting technique, but useful in terms of raw power. Kimali studies Light magic, which is more useful for defense and surprise attacks. Ashton is working on summoning objects.

"What do you need for this to work?" Ashton asked Silver.

"Five minutes and a clear shot."

"Ok. We're going to need a distraction. *Anyone volunteer as tribute?*"

"I'll do it." I said without waiting for anyone else to speak up. "Devi, no! He'll kill you!" Kimali said, clearly still scared out of her mind.

"He's looking for me anyway, so I'm the obvious choice. Besides, he has to catch me first." I replied. After going through the plan, which wasn't much, we waited a grand total of two seconds to gather our thoughts. The next ten minutes would decide if we lived or died. No pressure, right?

I briefly glimpsed Kimali cast a cloaking spell on Silver, and Ashton summon a shield of some kind to help protect Silver while she cast the banishment spell.

The four of us locked eyes and silently prayed for each other's safety. _We all deserve a vacation if we live_ I thought to myself. I created a ball of raw magic in my hand.

Then without anymore hesitation, I walked out to face the kid who ruined my life.

* * *

 *** I'm sorry, I just had to. ***

 **Fun Fact: I accidentally figured out how to add those page-break thingies! On a different note, CLIFFHA** **NGER!**

 **#SorryNotSorry**

 **Sidenote: Season two of YJ is on Netflix! AND THERE'S A RUMOR OF A POSSIBLE SEASON THREE! YEEEEEESSSSSS! (Google "YJ s3" and you'll see what I'm typing about!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I was in the shower the other night, minding my own business, when a huge SPIDER decides to drop in OUT OF FREAKING NOWHERE. So naturally I freaked the freak out because I am TERRIFIED of spiders. I thought the thing was dead, but then IT GOT UP AND STARTED CRAWLING AROUND! I killed it with a bottle of Clorox wipes. I think I broke some kind of record for shortest shower ever: less than 20 seconds. I'M SORRY BUT IT WAS A SPIDER! I HATE SPIDERS! WITH A PASSION! Now that that's out of the way...**

 **I think all this background stuff is getting too boring, so I'm gonna move things along. ;)**

* * *

 **Devi's POV**

"Well well, look who decided to show up!"

I'm just going to say, that is probably the most obnoxious voice in the multiverse. I mean come on! He sounds like a constipated two year old!

"You, little girl, are the most annoying thing to track down!" He spat, obviously trying to get a rise out of me or get me to do something stupid.

"And whose fault was it that I left in the first place?" Might as well play his game, at least I was keeping his attention off Silver.

"Fair point. But now that I've found you -"

"You know what, let's just skip over the part where you tell me your evil plan to destroy my life and conquer not just this one, but all worlds. Oh, and you should never start a sentence with a conjunction." **(But is a conjunction, right?)**

Klarion laughed before launching a fireball my way. I dodged and threw my own spell, which he deflected with a wave of his hand. _So, he's gotten stronger has he?_ I thought as I watched the crackling projectile spiral into the ground and dissipate. Klarion continued to cackle as he fired seemingly random spells at me. I glanced in the general direction of where Silver was setting up to find her and Ashton completely visable and close to completing the spell. _Thank goodness! I can't keep this up much longer._

After about another minute of avoiding death by fiery Klarion, Silver waved to me. I stopped and threw a ball of energy at the power hungry maniac in the sky, catching him off gaurd. He panicked, dodged, and stayed still for one second to compose himself. That was long enough for Silver to fire the spell and hit him. The spell trapped him in one spot and Klarion started to dissappear.

"No no no no NO! You messed it up! You messed it all up!" He yelled at us in his 'I didn't get what I wanted' voice. He didn't struggle long, because his face lit up in an evil grin like he thought of something to use against us.

"You may have saved your precious home for now, but there are other dimensions to play with until I get bored." Dread filled my mind at what he said. Other dimensions. _I can't let him run free across the multiverse, he'll destroy everything!_ I thought, looking at my friends then back at Klarion. Before he fully disappeared, a red portal opened beside him and he stepped through, cackling all the while.

Kimali and Ashton ran up to me out of breath. The portal was slowly closing.

"I know that look, Devi. No. You can't go after him." Ashton warned.

"I have to. I'm not going to let him destroy other realms!" I said as I started toward the portal.

"Devi wait!" I heard Kimali say, but I didn't wait. I approached the shrinking red circle and, ignoring my friends' calls, jumped through.

* * *

Once on the other side, I heard the portal close behind me. There was no sign of Klarion, but from what I could tell it was night outside. I seemed to be on some sort of farm. There were fields of something in every direction I looked. I heard something in the distance. It sounded like...animals? I cast a quick levetation spell on myself and rose above the tall stalks of what I now know was corn. I saw a light in the distance come on, and heard dogs barking. I didn't want to be seen in this dimension yet, so I flew over the corn field until I came to a road. It seemed empty, so I followed it for a while.

I came to a sign that had an odd name on it.

Gotham City

 _What a weird name for a city._ I thought to myself. The streets seemed deserted enough, so I decided to look around. I came to an alley with a broken phone booth. Thinking nothing of it, I started to walk by. That was my first mistake. As I walked by, the thing started to glow yellow and announced something I didn't catch. Next thing I knew, there was a kid in a red, black, and yellow costume wearing a mask over his eyes standing in front of me.

We stared at each other for a minute, neither of us quite knowing what to do. Finally, he broke the awkward silence by clearing his throat into his glove and reaching for something in his belt. I had a feeling that I didn't want to know what he pulled out. I bolted down the alley and climbed a nearby fire escape. The kid followed me. I needed to lose him. Jumping from roof tops seemed my best option. The kid navigated up there like he had been doing it his whole life. I looked back to find him pulling something out of his belt. It looked like some sort of weapon.

 _Oh s***_

* * *

 **Well, I won't be updating on a schedule as you probably noticed. I need help. I haven't decided on Season 1 or Season 2. First person to tell me gets a shout out and I use what he or she tells me. Anyway... CLIFFHANGER YEAH!**

 **#SorryNotSorry**


End file.
